As the number of users viewing information and purchasing items electronically increases, there is a corresponding increase in the amount of advertising revenue spent in electronic environments. In some cases, advertisements are targeted to specific users or to specific web pages or other interfaces to be displayed to users. Advertisements also may be selected based on the content displayed on any number different pages displayed to a user or may also be selected based on search information, such as keywords, entered into a search engine as a user searches for content. Advertisements displayed to a user may also be related to the search results.
Sometimes an advertisement provider may not have any electronic advertisement content available that is directed to products, services, or other content being viewed or otherwise accessed by a user. When this occurs, an advertisement for products or services that does not match the content accessed by the user may have to be displayed. It is unknown, however, whether the advertisement will match an interest of the user. As such, the effectiveness of such advertisements may be very limited.